Monologue d'un Volturi
by twilight3513
Summary: Petit délire verbial d'Aro.


« Vois-tu, Carlisle ? Je suis heureux que tu es accepté, toi et ta petite « famille », de nous rendre ce petit service. Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui n'est pas aisé…

Du moins, pas pour nous ! Elle, elle le sait sans doute déjà ! Elle l'a d'ailleurs toujours su. Dès l'instant où nous l'avons transformée, où elle est devenu l'une des nôtres, elle a toujours su.

Je sais, mon ami, je t'embrouille. Je le vois à travers tes yeux. Mon don me permet sans doute de lire dans tous les esprits mais mon vieil âge m'a permis de pouvoir lire dans les gens sans ce petit subterfuge qui m'a rendu tant de services.

Mais je parle, je parle. Voilà un défaut que je ne réussirai sans doute jamais à éliminer. Si je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi, mon ami, c'est pour rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Une jeune femme extraordinaire !

Nous l'avons rencontrée pour la première fois au tout début de notre transformation. A cette époque, vois-tu Carlisle, la vie des humains et des vampires étaient étroitement liée à certains endroits de la planète. Elle vivait dans un petit village où tous prospéraient côte à côte. Les vampires se nourrissaient alors des mourants et des vieillards et les humains avaient leur protection. Un accord, qui bien qu'il puisse être discutable aujourd'hui, était à l'époque relativement bien vécu.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle avait déjà dix-sept ans. Nous étions assez murs pour être capables de nous retenir de nous jeter sur n'importe quel mortel. Il faut avouer que mes compagnons et moi avons toujours eu cette volonté qui nous caractérise encore aujourd'hui.

Déjà mortelle, elle était belle. Pas de ses beautés superficielles qui, de nos jours, semblent satisfaire les humains et qu'on étale généreusement dans tous les magazines et les écrans. Non ! Elle avait cette beauté rare des gens qui n'ont jamais eu le cœur égratigné par la méchanceté et la rancœur. Elle était d'une beauté pure.

Je me souviens la première fois que nous l'avons aperçue. Elle était la fille du chef du sorcier local, un vague personnage sans grande personnalité dont le travail principal était de rendre la justice au nom qu'un dieu païen dont le nom s'est depuis égaré dans les méandres de ma mémoire.

Elle avait les cheveux châtains assez communs dans sa tribu avec des reflets roux qui apparaissaient lorsque le soleil venait les caresser. Ses deux grands yeux marron vous regardaient comme un nouveau-né explore le monde avec la naïveté et la candeur. Et quand ses joues rosissaient sous l'émotion, Carlisle, c'était un poème à elle toute seule.

Oui, nous étions tous trois épris d'elle. Qui l'aurait cru, mon ami ? Des Volturis amoureux d'une humaine. Cela ne gênait d'ailleurs pas vraiment les humains qui voyaient plutôt l'opportunité de faire une vampire parmi les leurs.

Mais elle avait toujours été claire dans ses sentiments envers nous. Elle ne voyait que de bons amis et ne s'engagerait jamais.

Elle n'était pas romantique, mais elle pensait qu'elle pourrait vivre qu'avec celui qu'elle aimerait. Et aucun prétendant ne correspondait à ses desseins alors.

Marcus et moi avons su nous résigner à cette évidence. Et depuis, fort heureusement, nous avons trouvé nos âmes sœurs.

Mais pour Caïus…

Caïus a toujours été le plus entier de nous trois. Sa passion pour la jeune femme était démesurée… et totale.

Ainsi que celle de Janus…

Janus était un vampire tout aussi jeune que nous, et tellement plus fougueux. Un de ses traqueurs persuadés d'être le plus fort et le plus intelligent. Il ne la convoitait pas comme nous, de manière romantique. Il la voulait sienne comme on veut un bel objet dans son salon.

Janus était de ses êtres qui savait jauger un homme au premier regard, découvrir ses défauts, sa cupidité et les utiliser contre lui. Il avait compris que la fille du sorcier n'accepterait jamais d'être sienne quelque fut la valeur de ce qu'il lui offrirait en échange. Par contre, les autres membres du clan étaient bien différents. Et bien que son père se soit opposé vivement à ce projet et leur ait prédit une funeste fin, les humains acceptèrent de la sacrifier pour obtenir puissance et richesse.

Janus la transforma donc. Trois jours à la voir, les dents serrées, à retenir sa douleur et sa rage. Elle est tellement fière… et tellement belle. Tu l'aurais vu, Carlisle, lorsqu'elle est enfin sortie de sa transformation, comme cela lui allait bien. Elle avait perdu toute cette gaucherie des humains, ces défauts qui peuvent un instant les enlaidir. J'ai découvert qu'il existait une perfection au-delà de la perfection.

Et elle était dotée d'une capacité extraordinaire. A l'instar de son père, elle était capable de prédire le futur.

Non pas quelques instants fugaces comme une de tes filles, Carlisle. Le don d'Alice est déjà tellement formidable. Mais le sien est bien plus grand. Elle perçoit TOUT le futur. Comme je peux lire toutes les pensées d'un homme depuis sa naissance, elle peut connaître tout son futur jusqu'à sa mort.

Et elle perçut très vite que Janus ne tiendrait pas sa parole envers les humains qui l'avaient condamnée. Elle ne put hélas rien faire. Avec quelques amis, son « père » vampire se nourrirent de leur sang.

Par égard pour elle, nous décidâmes de ne pas intervenir dans cette tuerie. Bien nous en prit car elle réussit à détruire bien des assassins mais Janus fuit. Pour une obscure raison, elle ne chercha pas à le pourchasser. Elle était pourtant bien plus forte que lui, en tant que nouveau-née.

Elle aurait pu nous détruire aussi. Pourtant, elle nous proposa un marché. Dorénavant, les vampires se cacheraient des humains. Ils se nourriraient d'eux car tel était notre destin mais si un vampire devait se révéler, elle nous en tiendrait pour responsables et nous infligerait le même châtiment qu'à ceux qui avaient osé s'attaquer à son père.

Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais nous sûmes tous trois qu'elle en était capable. Elle dégageait une telle force, Carlisle, quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant et que je n'ai jamais vu depuis.

Elle nous dit également qu'un jour, nous partirions à nouveau à sa recherche car Janus referait son apparition. Et que nous la trouverions ici, aujourd'hui.

Je sais ce que tu te demandes, mon ami. Que viens-tu faire dans cette histoire, toi qui n'étais pas né lors de ce passé fort lointain et qui n'as jamais rencontré cette perle rare ?

Pourtant tu l'as connais. Tu as eu l'honneur de la voir une fois. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, voilà tout.

Ah ! Carlisle ! Comme j'aurais aimé garder moi aussi ce côté romantique qui te caractérise tant. Cela te rend parfois tellement naïf. Comment peux-tu encore croire, après tant de siècles, que tu puisses hurler à la mort durant les trois jours de ta transformation dans une grange en plein milieu de Londres, sans que personne ne te découvre ?

Elle était là, à te protéger. Elle aurait pu empêcher ta transformation, détruire le vampire qui t'a mordu. Mais alors ton destin allait être encore plus funeste, cadavre entre quatre planches de bois. Alors, à contre cœur, elle avait décidé de laisser faire et d'assurer ta protection lors de ta transformation.

Elle est venue nous voir, quelques semaines plus tard, exigeant de nous que nous t'accueillions et nous t'enseignions les rudiments de la vie de vampires. Elle prévoyait un destin magnifique dont elle ne voulut rien nous révéler. Mais elle nous fit promettre de ne pas te garder auprès de nous plus de un ou deux siècles car tu avais tes propres choix à faire.

Nous t'avons accueilli, d'abord avec une pointe de jalousie, il faut l'avouer. Surtout pour Caïus, qui n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver en toi de ce qui n'était pas en nous. Nous t'avons inculqué notre savoir comme nous avons appris de toi. Et nous avons vite compris le point commun qui vous unissait tout deux.

Car vois-tu Carlisle ? Elle a été la première vampire végétarienne de notre espèce. Comme toi, elle considère que les humains sont une valeur précieuse qu'il faut savoir préserver. Comme toi, jamais, elle ne s'est nourrie de leur sang.

Fort heureusement, de toi-même, tu as décidé de nous quitter pour vivre tes propres expériences. Nous ne t'avons pas retenu et aujourd'hui, te voilà avec une famille qui vit selon tes principes.

C'est pour cela que nous t'avons fait venir, aujourd'hui, Carlisle. Toi et les tiens.

Sans doute le savait-elle déjà, depuis le départ !

Quelle étrange chose que de la revoir, après tant de siècles. Je n'aurais jamais cru, Carlisle, que dans mon corps pourrait à nouveau couler de si grandes émotions.

Regarde là, Carlisle, sur cette estrade, à chanter avec ses humains, si petits et si laids. Regarde là, comme elle est belle. Mon esprit est si tourmentée en ce moment, mon ami. Ton fils, Edward, qui peut lire dans mes pensées, ne doit rien y comprendre à cet instant. Je suis à la fois tellement ému, tellement impressionné et tellement effrayé. Comme un jeune jouvenceau devant la première donzelle dont son cœur s'est enflammé et qui sait, malheureusement, qu'il n'aura jamais le retour de ses sentiments.

Elle n'est pas pour moi. Elle n'est pour aucun d'entre nous. Elle a toujours eu la franchise de nous le dire et jamais je n'en ai hélas douté. Elle est réservée à un autre.

Heureux soit cet homme qui ignore être aimé par la plus parfaite des femmes. Elle doit savoir depuis toujours de qui il s'agit. Comme ce doit être étrange de connaître quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore né et de savoir qu'il vous ait destiné.

Mais elle a toujours été assez forte pour supporter tout ceci. Et maintenant, nous devons accepter le destin qu'elle a entrevu pour nous. »

Je me tus enfin, devant mon ami que je n'avais encore jamais vu aussi stupéfait. Mes révélations l'avaient laissé sans voix.

Je me retournai pour admirer la salle emplie d'humains, vulgaires et indisciplinés pour la chercher des yeux. Comment pouvait-elle les préférer à nous ? C'était décidément une énigme qui m'échappera toujours.

Elle avait fini de chanter. Les gens applaudissaient. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les tenait ostensiblement baisser.

Elle attendait, c'était évident. Mais quoi ?

Ne savait-elle pas que nous étions ici ? Evidemment, que oui. Elle-même nous avait donné rendez-vous plusieurs siècles auparavant. Alors pourquoi ne venait-elle pas nous retrouver ?

Elle attendait. Le moment parfait.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

Avait-elle peur ?

De nous.

Certainement pas.

Elle prit alors une profonde respiration et lentement, tout en ouvrant ses yeux, elle leva la tête.

Son regard ne se posa ni sur moi, ni sur aucun de mes deux compagnons.

Elle ne chercha pas non plus Carlisle.

Elle planta immédiatement ses deux prunelles dorées sur Edward et ne s'en détacha plus.

L'air sembla soudain plus épais, le temps ralentit. Je pouvais lire ses pensées alors même que je ne l'avais pas touché. Ses émotions étaient si évidentes, si sûres, si immuables…

C'était cela ce moment qu'elle redoutait tant. Ce moment que l'on voudrait tous parfait, celui où l'amour rentre enfin dans notre vie pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Son visage se détendit, un fin sourire embellit ses lèvres.

Et je le haïs, soudain, cet homme, ce vampire à peine sorti de son premier siècle, qui avait réussi en un quart de seconde à la rendre heureuse.

Pourtant, à cet instant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. L'amour lui allait si bien. Et elle n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom…

Bella !


End file.
